Kung Fu Panda: El Dominio de los Elementos (Remake)
by The Warrior Z
Summary: Despues de lo sucedido en Gongmen Tigresa empieza a sentir algo por Po pero el regreso de un antiguo Mal y 4 reliquias muy peligrosas le impediran decirle lo que siente con la ayuda de un nuevo aliado se embarcan en una aventura que podria determinar el destino del mundo.


**Declaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece a DreamWorks y sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Capítulo 1: Paz Interior.**

El sol comenzó a salir anunciando un nuevo día en el Valle de la Paz, y con ello como todas las mañanas en aquel pacifico valle el sonido del Gong resonó por todo el Valle, despertando a los habitantes que aún seguían sumidos en sus respectivos sueños, para hacer las respectivas cosas que pensaban hacer ese día, justo en lo alto de la montaña se encontraba el Palacio de Jade, lugar donde habitaban "El Guerrero Dragon" y los grandes protectores de Chica "Los Cinco Furiosos" también comenzaban su día a día, el cual bien sabían que estaría lleno de lo típico, entrenamiento, detener a uno que otro villano, en fin…

Los cinco maestros ya despiertos una vez que escucharon el primer sonido del Gong, salieron de sus habitaciones abriendo sus respectivas puertas, casi al mismo tiempo que el Maestro Shifu, se hacía presente en las barracas.

—Buenos días maestro—dijeron todos al unísono, al mismo tiempo que se ponían firmes y miraban hacia al frente con respeto.

—Buenos días estudiantes… espero que estén…—Shifu se detuvo al notar que faltaba alguien, para ser un poco más precisos alguien de blanco y negro—Po despierta de una vez —llamó entrando a la habitación del panda, la cual estaba frente a la de Tigresa, y era la única que había permanecido cerrada.

—Cinco minutos más—respondió dando vueltas en la cama, con la firme esperanza de que por primera vez el panda rojo lo dejara seguir durmiendo.

—Vayan a desayunar—les indico a los cinco, los cuales no tardaron en irse—Po—lo llamó, sin embargo su alumno lo ignoro— ¡Despierta Po!—gritó el panda rojo con frustración, a la vez que golpeaba en la cabeza a Po con su bastón—El Guerrero Dragón no puede desperdiciar su día durmiendo… despierta de una vez.

—Ya Voy—contesto intentando cubrirse del incesante golpeteo de Shifu. Sin embargo después de unos segundos su Maestro, comprendió que el panda no pensaba pararse, suspiro para luego agarrar la mano del panda y de un solo movimiento lo puso de pie, haciendo gala de una fuerza que estaba en completo contraste con su tamaño.

—Wow… eso fue bárbaro—dijo un poco somnoliento— ¿Me enseñara a hacerlo?

—Ve a desayunar—comentó el panda rojo ignorando el último comentario del Guerrero Dragón, después de todo lo que había hecho no tenía ningún misterio.

—Si Maestro—fue lo que dijo el panda en cambio antes de irse del lugar.

El Guerrero Dragon partió rumbo a la cocina con pasos lentos y pesados, aún tenía algo de sueño pues últimamente no había logrado conciliar muy bien el sueño, debido a algunas pesadillas que había tenido recientemente, luego de la batalla contra Lord Shen, lo habían asaltado constantes pesadillas donde se le mostraban diferentes escenarios pero un mismo final, la muerte de Tigresa, aunque no entendía el porqué de este hecho, sabía que sus sentimientos por la maestra se estaban volviendo mucho más fuertes, desde el momento que ocurrieron esos abrazos no había podido sacársela de la cabeza.

Sabía que la amaba, quería ser más que su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mal por ello, después de todo eran muy diferentes, además que una relación entre un Panda y un Tigre, no era precisamente lo más normal, suspiro y dejo de pensar en eso, finalmente llego a la cocina, en donde ya estaban presentes sus amigos.

—Buenos días Po—Saludaron, Mantis, Mono, Grulla y Víbora casi al mismo tiempo, Tigresa por su parte se quedó en silencio de echo parecía algo ausente como si pensara algo.

—Buenos días a todos—comentó el panda, el cual se dirigió a la cocina para luego comenzar a prepararle el desayuno a sus amigos, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que terminara de preparar su siempre deliciosa sopa de fideos—, Bien disfruten—mencionó para luego tomar su lugar en la mesa junto a la tigresa.

Tigresa que había estado ausente de su entorno hasta hace unos momentos, comenzó a comer mientras pensaba como decir lo que tenía planeado a su amigo el panda, _"Debo hacerme más fuerte"_ no había pasado mucho desde que volvieron desde Gongmen, pero esa última misión le dejo algo muy claro, debía hacerse más fuerte, temía perder aquello que consideraba importante, sus amigos, el Maestro Shifu… Po…

No sabía por qué pero ahora cada vez que veía y pensaba en aquel panda, no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo, y como se le calentaba la cara, de hecho sentía que se ponía algo roja, imperceptible gracias a su pelaje, quizás padecía de alguna enfermedad, aunque dudaba de eso último, por los momentos se concentraría en escalar el siguiente escalón de su entrenamiento; La Paz Interior. Y el panda era perfecto para el trabajo, después de todo lo había logrado antes que Shifu, por lo que suponía sabia la forma de lograrlo rápido. Pero por dentro le asaltaba una duda ¿sería acaso que buscaba una excusa para estar a solas con él?

—Eh Po ¿te puedo hacerte una pregunta?—preguntó la maestra del estilo del tigre, por alguna razón sentía sus mejillas calentarse.

—Claro Tigresa—respondió Po, con su típica sonrisa, llena de confianza y felicidad.

— ¿Me podrías enseñar sobre La Paz Interior?—cuestionó con su típica seriedad, el panda pareció aumentar su sonrisa, de hecho ahora parecía que destellaba felicidad.

—Claro tigresa adelántate y dile al Maestro Shifu—respondió Po, ella sonrió en respuesta, para luego irse aquella expresión llamo la atención de los presentes, fue entonces cuando a Mantis y a Mono se les ocurrió lanzar un comentario, pero al ver la mirada amenazante de cierto reptil guardaron silencio, y continuaron disfrutando de sus sopas de fideos.

Finalmente terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron al Salón de Entrenamiento, Po pensó en lo que había sucedido noto a Tigresa un poco extraña " _seguro no es nada malo espero"_ pensó, aunque era raro que le pidiese ayuda y más en algo tan serio como eso, se dirigió al salón de entrenamiento, después de todo ¿Qué podía afectar a la Maestra más Bárbara y Hermosa de toda China? En fin debia ayudarla, a fin de cuentas no podia estar mas feliz despues de todo pasaria mucho tiempo con ella.

* * *

Finalmente los seis guerreros se encontraban en el Salón de Entrenamiento, frente a ellos estaba su maestro, el cual como siempre los miraba con su típica seriedad, en silencio, listo para darles sus respectivas instrucciones y así comenzar con el entrenamiento.

—Bien…—mencionó el panda rojo—Todos harán el recorrido… a excepción de Po y Tigresa—Po sintió una especie de alivio al escuchar las palabras de su maestro mientras que el Maestro Shifu dirigía su mirada ahora a Tigresa—Maestra Tigresa me dijo que planeaban entrenar con Po… ¿Es eso cierto?—preguntó esta vez, su mirada se posiciono en el guerrero de blanco y negro.

—Bueno… si maestro… Tigresa me pidió que le enseñara sobre la Paz Interior—contestó el panda, pues sentía que era para él aquella pregunta.

—Bien… me alegra ver que ustedes dos se llevan mejor—habló viendo al panda y a la tigresa.

—Más de lo que cree—comentó con una sonrisa, para luego recibir un golpe de tigresa en el hombro—, Oye—dijo enojado pero al ver la mirada de furia de Tigresa guardo silencio.

—Bien los demás a entrenar, esta vez lo dejo a su elección—dicho esto, el resto de los cinco se dirigió a hacer lo que dijo su maestro dejando solo a Po y Tigresa—, utilicen la Gruta del Dragón para practicar… Tigresa—dijo deteniéndose frente a su mejor alumna—. Lo que Po esta por enseñarte quizá es lo más difícil que puedas aprender en tu vida, concéntrate y no dejes que nada te bloquee.

— Lo hare maestro—comentó llena de convicción, haciendo una reverencia y alejándose un poco de donde se encontraba Po y Shifu.

—Po...—el guerrero de blanco y negro miro a su maestro, el cual lo señalo con su bastón—, toma esto en serio… nada de juegos entendido.

— Yo… por favor maestro téngame algo de confianza—dijo el panda con un tono lleno de confianza en sí mismo, fue entonces cuando por la mente de Shifu paso momentáneamente mucho de sus desastres.

—Por eso mismo te lo digo, debes saber que tigresa no es una estudiante fácil a partir de ahora eres su maestro y compórtate como tal.

—Pero maestro usted no es solo su maestro también es su…

— ¿Padre?...-completo el panda rojo interrumpiendo, a modo de pregunta—. Me gustaría que algún día me llamara así—suspiro el viejo maestro con algo de tristeza—…pero yo tengo la culpa…—guardo silencio un momento, recordando un poco su pasado, al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus orejas en señal de tristeza—…desde mi fracaso con Tai Lung temí que ella siguiera el mismo camino si le mostraba cariño como si fuera mi hija.

—ha intentado hablar… usted sabe… con ella—le recomendó, después de todo le importaba el bienestar de sus amigos, y aquello era algo importante, sobre todo para Tigresa.

—Po… no es sencillo…—fue la respuesta del panda rojo, el cual cambio su expresión a una un poco más seria, después de todo sabía que tenía que hablar con la tigresa tarde o temprano al respecto, sobre su relación padre-hija.

Po quiso continuar pero algo lo interrumpió…

—Vamos Guerrero Dragón—mencionó la tigresa la cual se había hartado de esperar por lo que decidió, ir a buscar al panda, lo tomo de la mano y sin más se lo llevo consigo a la fuerza.

* * *

Ambos subieron al sendero que llevaba hacia la gruta. Tigresa fue la primera en llegar, sus habilidades felinas le permitieron llegar sin ninguna dificultad, en cambio Po tuvo algunos problemas al llegar a la cima se tiro al piso totalmente cansado.

— ¿Estas bien?—cuestionó la tigresa, sentada sobre una roca en la entrada de la gruta, al ver a su amigo panda en el suelo, exhausto, aunque si lo veía bien lo notaba un poco más ágil que antes, pues no parecía del todo cansado, el panda no tardo en levantarse, pero aun algo cansando.

—Solo… dame… un minuto—le pidió, a lo cual ella asintió, por lo que se sentó y cerró los ojos; descansando.

Un minuto y algunos segundos más tarde completamente recuperado Po se puso de pie miro a su alrededor buscando a tigresa, la encontró en posición de loto meditando cerca de él se acercó de frente a ella, se le veía tan calmada que le dio miedo hacerla perder su concentración Po acerco su mano lentamente al hombro de la felina—Veo que ya te levantaste—dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Si ya estoy listo.

—Bien estoy lista, comencemos—mencionó ella poniéndose de pie para luego mirarlo—, ¿Qué hacemos primero? ¿Meditamos? El maestro Shifu me dijo que meditando puedes alcanzar la paz interior—recordó ella, aunque no sabía cuándo precisamente lo escucho decir aquello.

— Si supieras por cuanto tiempo debes hacerlo no creo que sea la mejor forma—mencionó en voz baja, recordando que Shifu una vez le dijo que uno de los métodos era meditar por 50 años sin comida ni agua solo en una cueva.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—No nada bien comencemos—sin más se dirigió al centro de la cueva justo el lugar donde Shifu le enseño la técnica por primera vez.

— ¿Qué haces?—indagó viendo a Po hacer unos movimientos.

—Mostrarte de que se trata la paz interior—respondió colocándose en el centro del montículo de piedra frente al gran dragón de roca que le otorgaba el nombre a ese lugar.

Po comenzó a hacer los movimientos de paz interior cuando cayó la primera gota de agua a su mano derecha la atrapo su concentración debía de ser precisa para que la gota no explotara comenzó a moverla entre sus manos la movió un par de veces pasándola entre sus manos para finalmente depositarla suavemente en una hoja que unió la hoja con el pequeño charco alrededor del montículo…

Tigresa no podía salir de su asombro siempre creyó que la Paz Interior se trataba de una técnica para el combate jamás creyó que se tratara de algo tan simple como la manipulación de una gota de agua después de unos segundos comenzó a recuperar la compostura.

—la paz interior se trata de controlar las fuerzas que te rodean, encontrar tu centro y ser uno con el universo— mencionó Po sin mirarla— ¿lo entiendes Tigresa?—preguntó, por su parte la tigresa aún seguía algo sorprendida.

—Si—respondió ella realmente no sabía si lo había entendido tenía sus dudas pero ya no había marcha atrás, sabía que tarde o temprano le agarraría el truco.

—bien primero te enseñare los movimientos.

Po volvió a colocarse en posición, al principio lo hicieron lento para que el pudiera corregirla en caso de que lo hiciera incorrectamente. Cuando Tigresa se equivocaba Po la corregía poniéndola en la posición correcta haciendo que en varias ocasiones Tigresa se sonrojara cuando el panda hacia eso tan cerca de haciendo que su corazón latiera cada vez más rápido preguntándose qué le pasaba para actuar de manera tan extraña, definitivamente debía estar enferma o algo, después de ella no tendía a perder el control sobre sus emociones.

Después de que parecía que ya había dominado los movimientos comenzaron a hacerlo juntos lado a lado casi al mismo tiempo a veces se detenían porque tigresa se adelantaba o se atrasaba incluso equivocándose de movimiento…

—Es más difícil de lo que pensé—comentó Tigresa intentando seguir los movimientos de Po.

—No te desanimes lo haces bien—respondió él—Tan solo déjate llevar, encuentra tu centro, se uno con el universo.

—Eso intento…-pero le costaba trabajo " _Shifu tenía razón es más difícil de lo que pensé"_ _pensó algo molesta, después de todo sabía que Po al igual que ella no entendía muy bien que era ser uno con el universo, a pesar de que el panda lo había logrado._

En su primer día no hubo gran avance en su entrenamiento pero Po siempre la alentaba diciéndole que ella podía hacerlo que entrenaría con ella hasta que lo lograra hasta que Tigresa seguía los movimientos de Po parecía que podía lograrlo pero había algo que no podía sacarse de la mente y era lo sucedido en Gongmen, aun ese recuerdo del abrazo rondaba en su cabeza distrayéndola de todo lo demás, eso sumado a su ya extraño comportamiento según ella, le dificultaba seguir avanzando.

Po se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con ella no solo ese día sino también en los otros parecía como distraída era verdad la técnica era complicada pero alguien como tigresa la más furiosa de los cinco seria cosa de solo unos días para dominar la técnica…

—Descansa un rato—le dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en una roca.

— estoy bien pudo seguir con esto—reclamo ella, realmente aquello le frustraba demasiado.

— No... No lo estás… algo te está distrayendo—fue lo que dijo el panda en cambio, con seriedad.

Tigresa fingió no estar sorprendida de lo que había dicho Po pero el solo hecho de estar a solas con él era más que suficiente para distraerla aún más después de lo ocurrido en Gongmen ella no podía pensar en más que ese abrazo decidió sentarse a su lado…

—Nada me distrae—afirmo molesta—, estoy completamente centrada—no quería admitir aquello, no quería admitir que se estaba distrayendo simplemente por un recuerdo, por lo sucedido en Gongmen.

—No… no lo estás lo eh notado en los últimos días—mencionó el panda, con firmeza y una expresión seria.

Tigresa se sorprendió de que Po le hablara así, con firmeza y autoridad el único que podía era el Maestro Shifu.

—Te aseguro que estoy bien.

—De acuerdo—comenzó a decir Po, para luego ponerse de pie—, demuéstrame que sabes hacerlo—le pidió sabía muy bien que Tigresa no lo lograría, pero si algo también tenía muy claro es que esta tendía a ser muy terca a veces, además de que cuando se trataban de retos no pasaba ninguno por alto.

—Bien lo hare—comentó con el ceño fruncido, lo hacía cada vez que alguien la retaba y nunca se negaba a un buen reto Tigresa brinco sobre el montículo frente a la estatua del dragón se puso en posición y comenzó a hacer los movimientos una gota comenzó a caer justo entre sus dedos pero esta al contacto exploto volvió a intentarlo varias veces pero siguió fallando.

Frustrada dio media vuelta encontrándose con Po mirándola como diciéndole te lo dije Tigresa abajo la cabeza apenada por su actitud.

—Anda dilo…—dijo ella sin mirarlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo Tigresa?—preguntó el panda con preocupación.

—Nada Po—habló sin mirarlo, no quería que la viera a los ojos, sabía que no tardaría en decir la verdad, y en cierta forma aquella idea no le gustaba.

—Eso… no es cierto actúas raro desde que volvimos de nuestra misión en la ciudad de Gongmen—era cierto, que el panda podía llegar a ser distraído, de hecho demasiado, pero el comportamiento tan extraño de la tigresa no lo había pasado por alto.

—Eso no es cierto soy la misma de siempre.

—Dímelo Tigresa puedes confiar en mi me consideras tu mejor amigo ¿entonces por qué no puedes decírmelo?

—No puedo—respondió bajando la mirada, no quería que los demás pensaran que ella era débil o tenía algún problema, no le gustaba ser una carga, y eso siempre había sido así, además la razón de su distracción era algo que ella consideraba una estupidez.

—Tigresa vamos—le pidió su voz estaba entre triste y preocupada, Tigresa lo miro y se sorprendió así misma al notar el efecto que tenía en ella, pues cada vez tenía más ganas de decirle la verdad.

— No puedo decírtelo Po—contraataco, debía ser fuerte, se sentía como una niña al no saber que estaba pasando, pero aquella no era prudente hablarlo con el panda, el origen de aquella extrañas sensaciones

— ¿Por qué no puedes decirme?... ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

—Confió en ti y mucho solo no puedo decirte—admitió, y no era falso de verdad confiaba en el panda, pero el origen del problema era él, y sinceramente no quería perder su amistad, aquella sola idea por alguna razón la aterraba.

— ¿Entonces porque no puedes?—como siempre su curiosidad, era demasiada, sumada a su preocupación lo hacían insistir más sobre el tema, después de todo quería mucho a su amiga la tigresa de bengala.

—Porque…—comenzó a decir ella apretando los puños, en ese momento ambos escuchan que algo cae al suelo al ver que es encontraron a Zeng tirado en el piso.

—Maestros es un emergencia atacan el valle—ante aquel anuncio ambos guerreros comenzaron a correr rumbo al valle, como siempre dispuesto a cumplir su deber, por su parte Tigresa agradecía que aquello hubiera pasado salvándola de una explicación muy vergonzosa, algo le decía que aún no era el momento de hablar de eso con Po. Quizás Víbora sabría lo que pasaba, después de todo también era una hembra, quizás sabría algo al respecto sobre su extraño comportamiento.

Por los momentos se decidió a concentrarse en la batalla. Ambos finalmente llegaron al final de las escaleras encontrándose con el típico Caos, que ocurría durante un ataque…

 **Hola. Hace bastante tiempo que me no me paso por este Fandom, esta vez eh vuelto con una nueva versión de esta historia, la cual luego de revisarla me di cuenta de que tenía muchos errores, y que pasaban ciertas cosas, las cuales eran ilógicas o imposibles, así que decidí rehacerla con mejor narración y detalles, pero sin embargo no será igual, ya que le agregare un par de cosas las cuales le hacían falta, y lamentándolo mucho eliminar una que otra cosa porque simplemente, no cuadran.**

 **Así que por eso les traje este Remake, además también quisiera dedicarle su publicación a un gran escritor, ya que sin él esto no hubiera sido posible, porque me inspiro a mejorar.**

 **Bueno sin mucho más que decir les agradezco el que hayan leído el capítulo y si gustan dejan un Review…**

 **Sin mucho más que decir The Warrior Z fuera…**


End file.
